Positive
by HarleyQ93
Summary: After John Bender and Allison Reynolds give into their lust, they soon find out the many outcomes that can come from ones decisions.


Allison Reynolds saw firsthand how one specific moment can change one's life. Whether it be good or bad, now that was up to how fate dealt your cards.

John Bender wasn't a gambling man, not really. The idea that one's entire life was mapped out for them never really stuck with him. No, in fact, Fate could suck his dick. Well, he used to think like that until March 4th happened.

Yes, that Saturday morning changed both of their lives and their view points on the world, they just didn't realize how drastically things would come to change, and oh so quickly. Monday morning came and gone and it seemed that the breakfast club would keep their promises to one another. The Athlete was courting The Basketcase. The Brain was there to lend a reasonable ear and The Criminal was seducing the Princess. The first month went without too much ruckus, of course there was back lash about the "richies" slumming it, but that was to be expected. May came and went and then finally, June rolled around. That was when the shit started hitting the fan, as Brian would say. Andy and Allison had their first drastic fight and Claire fell back into her old ways. Not being able to stand the heat any longer, John and Claire decided a break would be best.

June 15th, Stubby hosted his annual "schools out" party. With Claire and John being over and Andy acting like a complete douche bag, it was safe to say all parties were going stag that night. Allison wouldn't usually end up going to a party, but she was hoping to talk to Andy, while John figured that crashing a party, getting sloshed and maybe even causing a fight or two sounded just like something he needed in his life. It was eight o'clock sharp when Bender first spotted a somber looking Allison sitting alone by the pool. "How the hell are ya, Ally?" He asked, throwing himself down next to the sad looking girl. Allison frowned. "How do you think I am? Just saw Andy all over some bimbo cheerleader." She shook her head angrily. "Should have never came to this stupid thing." Bender understood that, he himself was having doubts after seeing Chad Rollins practically humping cherry's leg. "Well, fuck, the nights still young and so are we. Want to come get trashed over at my uncles studio?" He gave her the Bender smirk that made all the ladies weak in the knees. She laughed. "Hell yes, anything to get away from these brain dead idiots."

Next thing the pair knows they are walking down the street, dark liquor in hand singing Billy Idol to the top of their lungs. "With a rebel yell, she cried more..more..MORE!" They broke apart giggling as the alcohol reached their sweet spots and their vision began to blur. "Bender I don't feel so well!" Allison exclaimed as they crashed down on to Bender's bed. "Yeah, you drunk a pretty good lot. Guess you pussy cats just can't handle your drink." He smirked, but something told Allison that by the way he was flushed and so giggly he was wasted too. "Just lay down here, your parents won't miss you will they?" Allison chuckled hard at that. "No, they don't even know I exist." Bender looked away uncomfortably, "Well, at least you have a nice home to come home too. I wish my old man didn't know I existed sometimes." He rubbed the cigar scare absentmindedly. As Allison climbed down over Bender she felt the familiar butterflies move around in her stomach. She was nervous, the only guy she had laid in bed with was An-no, she would't think of him now. She just wanted to give in to the alcohol and do something wild for once. About that time, she caught John staring at her. He seemed to be in deep thought. "You're really beautiful when you think no one's watching." His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. Which was so out of character for someone like him.

Allison's face flushed red, and the heat from Bender's body and the liquor were doing dangerous things to her body. Somehow, she wound up on top of Bender, and before either one could stop the other, they were kissing. The passion she felt in this moment was nothing like Allison had ever felt before. She felt free, visible for the first time in what she could remember since March 4th. Bender too felt like he would burst out of his skin, everywhere she touched exploded with fire. He knew in that moment he could lie like this with her forever.

"Bender, do you have protection?" Allison asked, before they had went too far. That stopped Bender cold in his tracks. "You mean you want to… to.. with me?" His mouth hung open. "Yes, this feels right. Now do you have something or not?" He laughed and gave her a look that said he had done this many times before. They stripped each other of their clothing and began to explore their partners body. Finally after what seemed like forever, Bender slipped the condom on and eased into Ally. With a hiss, they rocked their bodies back and forth until they were both over-come with pleasure. The two soon fell asleep after that. The two woke that next morning and the awkwardness of what had happened the night before came to them at once. The two agreed that they still had feelings for their former flames and decided that this would be best kept between them. However, for Allison and Bender, fate seemed to have different plans for the pair.

Two weeks later the Breakfast club were back in action. Allison and Andy had made up, while John and Claire agreed that they needed to work on things, together. Things seemed to be back to normal as time went on. Except, things are never as they appear. John couldn't help but think of his night with Allison. She too couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. They would catch each other staring at one another from across the room and after a while what once was love for their former flames faded and grew new feelings, both for each other. They tried to keep away but whatever was between them grew hotter and hotter with each passing week.

It was a Thursday when the passion finally bubbled and burst to the top. They had originally planned to meet so they could discuss their feelings for each other. Instead they had torn one another's clothes off as soon as they had gotten alone. "Why does this feel so right when it's so wrong?" Allison asked, groaning. Bender glanced down at the girl laying on his chest and smiled. "Well, really, there is no right or wrong choice. It all just depends on the person and where their heart seems to lie. "That is probably the cheesiest thing you have ever said." Bender shrugged. "Guess I'm just a ball of cheese when I'm around you, miss Reynolds." The pair snuggled up next to each other, knowing that they would soon have to go their separate ways once more.

Positive. Positive. Positive. She was starting to panic. Every pregnancy test Allison had taken had come back with the same positive outcome. She was with child. "Oh, God." Allison said and then swiftly threw up her breakfast into the porcelain bowl. Over the past weeks since their meet up, Allison had noticed small, yet very different ways her body had been changing. First, she was nauseous, and the smell of anything sweet made her gag. Then came the sore breasts, but the thing that really scared her into blowing ten dollars on drug store tests was when she missed the widely-dreaded curse that arrived every month for young women like herself.

John Bender was known to fly off the handle at most occasions but Allison still shook with fright as Bender knocked over the expensive coffee table that was in her family dining room. He was not taking the news well. Though who could blame him, they were only seventeen and were going to be parents. They barely even knew each other. She didn't even know John's middle name, or his favorite color.

"John?" "What?" He barked out. "Whats your favorite color?" John was silent for what seemed like forever. "Green." Tears welled up in Allison's eyes… She hated the color Green.


End file.
